The Shark And The Angelfish
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: We all know that Soul reminds us of a shark, but what does he think of Maka? Real short, happy Thanksgiving!


**Okay I admit this is a bit of an odd one, but something just told me to write it. I honestly don't think it's as good as my other SoulxMaka fics, so you can go give those a try if you want :3 So just don't hurt me okay? I know it's not the best thing ever, but please enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater T^T**

* * *

The Shark And The Angelfish

"Soul! Breakfast!" Maka's familiar voice rang clearly throughout the house.

Soul grumbled as he pushed himself up from his pillow.

"Finally!" he called back. Soul had been awake for the past half hour, secretly waiting to hear Maka's call. He loved the weekends when it was not his turn to make breakfast.

He rolled out of bed, not even bothering to change out from his white T-Shirt and black shorts that he often slept in; he was hungry and just wanted to eat.

Maka was dressed in her casual clothes since there was, obviously, no school on a Saturday. She wore a pale yellow sweatshirt and red pants with an apron tied around her waist. She gave him a big smile as she served him his eggs and Soul smirked and made his trademark slurping sound. "Thanks, Maka. Look's delicious."

"Of course it does." She huffed good-heartedly. Soul began scarfing down his food and Maka could not hold back a small giggle when she saw his sharp teeth tearing at his toast like there was no tomorrow.

"What's so funny?" Soul looked up at her with a confused frown and crumbs all over his face.

"Ew. Wipe your face." She let out another small laugh as she handed him a napkin.

"So what were you laughing at?" he persisted, cleaning his face off.

"No, it's nothing." She brushed off his question with another smile.

"Okay, whatever. You're so weird…" Maka snorted and flipped her bangs away from her face, holding her chin high as thought she took his insult as a complement.

Maybe she would tell him later…

* * *

Maka and Soul had made plans to go out to lunch with their five closest friends that day, but there had been some minor setbacks.

Meaning Black Star had ran off somewhere when he heard of a catfight going on in town, and he dragged poor Tsubaki along with him, and Death the Kid had locked himself in his room as punishment for making an essay he had for homework 7 pages long instead of the perfect, symmetrical 8. Liz and Patty, of course, had stayed at home to consult him, or at least try to.

So, once Maka had convinced Soul to change out of his pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a clean T-Shirt, the two partners had ended up sitting on a park bench by themselves. Soul was munching on a sandwich with one arm hanging over the back of the bench in a relaxed position. Maka leaned back with a sigh, closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the warm, late Summer breeze tugging her pigtails back gently. She was listening to the sounds of people chattering and birds chirping around her in a calm manner, when she felt Soul's hand pat her back roughly and she choked on the inhale.

"H-Hey!" she coughed. "What was that for, Soul?" she complained, opening her eyes to glare at him.

"Are you gonna tell me why you were laughing at me this morning?" He asked.

She sighed.

"I'd hoped you forgot about that…" She mumbled.

"Well?" he prompted. She hesitated for a moment, searching for words in her mind before she decided to open her mouth.

"It's…kind of stupid…and…weird…" she began cautiously.

"Well yeah. People's thoughts can reflect upon their personalities-"

"Maka-Chop!" though she had been completely unarmed a minute ago, a book materialized out of nowhere, somehow and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! You crazy bit-"

"Hya!" Maka proceeded to hit him again and he groaned. "Now do you want to hear what I have to tell you or not?"

"Ugh. Fine, I'll shut up!" He caved.

"Good." She felt a bit better until she saw his crimson eyes meet her olive-green ones, waiting expectantly for her answer. "Well…it's just…I was thinking…how…when you eat…" She fumbled pitifully for words.

"Spit it out, woman!" He rolled his eyes.

"You…you kind of remind me of…a shark."

There was a moment of silence.

Then, he broke out laughing.

"What the Hell, Maka? What's _that _supposed to mean?" He guffawed.

"Well, you're teeth aren't exactly _normal_ you know." She blushed, pouted and looked away. "And your hair kind of looks like a fin or something…" She shuffled her feet, realizing just how stupid she must have sounded right now.

When Soul had finally ceased his annoying, loud laughter that made several confused passerby stop and stare, he looked at her with the same laughter in his eyes.

"Well if we're comparing each other to _fish_ here, I'd say you're like a piranha. Or a clownfish. Or even one of those inflatable puffer fish with the spike like porcupines. Or an eel, like a snake, or-"

"Okay, I _get_ it!" Maka Chopped him so hard he fell to the ground and his sandwich flew from his hands. When he pushed himself back up he was chuckling again and when he sat back next to her she turned away sharply and wiped the hot tears from her eyes. "Well next time, don't ask!" She cried.

Maka made a move to bolt from the bench and run off, but Soul grabbed her wrist from behind and pulled her back. She yelped as she was tugged backwards, back into her prior seat and she struggled to free herself but he held her wrist tightly and pinned her opposite shoulder with his other hand.

"Hey, calm down. I was just kidding! Geez, Maka, you take everything to heart. Not every joke is an assault on you, you know." His words were a bit harsh as he tried to talk some sense into her, but inside, he felt kind of bad that he had hurt her feelings. Maka wriggled her shoulders and tried to shrug him off.

"Soul, let me go. People are staring…"

"To Hell with them." He spat. "I don't want you to be upset, so just let me apologize." Maka sniffed once and lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. Trusting that she would not go tearing off, Soul slowly released her and leaned back beside her, causally resting one arm across her shoulders.

It was true that Maka had a short fuse and a prickly temper, but she was always dependable and there to help him out, no matter what the price was towards her.

"Maka…" he scratched his head with his other hand. "You're…almost like…an angelfish. I guess." He mumbled lamely. He felt Maka inhale sharply and she straightened up beside him with a sniff.

There was a moment of silence between them before she slowly turned her head to look at him. He chanced a glance at her too and blinked in surprise to find her smiling a bit, her eyes light and sparkling with joy.

"Thanks, Soul." She whispered.

"Yeah." He blinked again. "Come on, let's head back. I'll help you with dinner." He stood up and took her hand, pulling her to her feet beside him.

"Is food all you can think about?" She teased.

"Aw, shut up. You're lucky I even offered to help you." He scoffed.

"You're such a jerk." She sighed at his hopelessness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Soul lazily draped his arm across her shoulders again as they walked. "So where'd you get the book from anyway?" he asked as they walked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

And thus concludes the short tale of The Shark And The Angelfish.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the ending ^^;; I just needed something to wrap it up.**

**Short and sweet! It just goes to show how close they are, since they can overcome their problems with each other so quickly and forgive each other, and make up :3**

**Happy Thanksgiving!!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
